Catarang
by cinderpawrules
Summary: You know, like Batarang, except Catarang. I think it's funny. I do not own Warriors. Please review!Rated T for fighting cats, but no blood.
1. Da Stripe!

One day, Graystripe was strolling along, when he saw a sparkly silver gleam from behind Sky Oak. He decided to check it out.

It was sharp and silvery blue. He brought it back to camp, only to find that ShadowClan were, once again trying to expand their territory.

He quickly threw his sliver thing at Russetfur and Smokefoot. They both ran, yowling, towards the bushes.

Graystripe was now randomly thinking of a theme song and his super kitty name.

He picked up his silvery thing and swerved it at Rowanclaw, Snowbird, and Oakfur, who all ran screeching at the bushes, getting warning to all the other ShadowClan cats to leave.

That night, Graystripe finally decided his name: Da Stripe!! And, of course, his special weapon would be the feared _Catarang._

The next day, Da Stripe was making up theme songs for himself, until Firestar told him to go hunting. But he hummed his songs as he hunted. "Da, dna, dna!" So of course, he didn't catch anything.

When he came back, _WindClan _was attacking! Why couldn't the other Clans leave his Clan alone? Oh well. This was a chance to show off his super powers!

"Darn, I just finished polishing this thing!" Graystripe grumbled as he dragged the Catarang out of his den. But he threw it at Nightcloud, who ran yelping across the border.

He then saw a cat named Tornear leaping on Firestar whenever he had his back turned. He quickly threw Catarang at Tornear, who ran yowling towards the nearest tree and banged his head, getting a concussion.

The rest of the Clan seemed to get the message as they raced back across the border to their own territory.

"Why did they attack?" Graystripe asked.

"Duh, as usual," Leafpool answered as she treated injured cats. "They wanted to expand their territory. How dumb are you?"

"Oh no you di'int! Graystripe yowled as he tackled Leafpool. "No one insults Da Stripe!!"

"Da Stripe?" Leafpool snickered as she threw Graystripe at a tree

"Ow!" Graystripe yelped. "You could actually hurt someone doing that!"

Firestar walked in on their "argument".

"All right, you two, listen up! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blee, blee, blah." Or at least, that's how it sounded to Graystripe.

"No fighting. Leafpool, I know that you can kick Graystripe's butt, but try to keep it to yourself, okay? Graystripe, control yourself." Firestar looked pleased with himself as he walked back to his den.

_I know!_ Graystripe had an idea as Leafpool padded smugly back to the medicine cat den to go yell at Jaypaw for nothing. _I'll make a costume! YYYAAYY!!_

Oh no, here we go again. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review!


	2. The Costume

So, Graystripe went to a place where there were a lot of Twolegs went (a store) he strutted in. Immediately, he saw the perfect costume! The mask was pure red with white stripes, the cape was black.

Now, Graystripe was thinking of was to get his perfect beloved costume away from the two legs.

_I know! I will steal it off the very very high shelf over there!_ Thought Graystripe. "IT'S BRILLIANT BRILLIANT BRILLIANT!!" he screeched. "After of course I steal huge giant lovely plasma TV and boot it up in the warriors den!" he yelled. (But that's a different story)

So he got heavy duty team aka Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw to haul his TV back to camp. Then he thought of very evil scheme to get his Da Stripe costume.

He'd tried climbing up the shelves but he was too fat and he kept slipping down. _Whoa!_ He thought, _I need to lay off the happy catmint._ So instead he took a running leap and yanked it off the hanger, then he ran until he was in his own territory.

"MWA HA HA HA HA!! It's mine all mine yes, yes, YES! I am the awesomely awesome Da stripe!"

Then he changed into his costume. "Hmmm, Da stripe is a catchy name," he said.

When Leafpool saw him she snorted sarcastically "Nice costume."

"Oh take it and stuff it Leafpool," He glared at her. "You're just mad because I didn't put the plasma TV in the medicine cat den!" Firestar interrupted yet again "Now Leafpool, what did we say about bragging? And Graystripe-

"It's Da-stripe"

"No fighting with Leafpool." Firestar and Leafpool left.

Then, Squirrelflight came over. "You know Graystripe, you really shouldn't pick fights with medicine cats, tempting as it is."

Graystripe gave her his super-evil-eye. "A) It's Da Stripe, and B) I'll pick my own fights with whoever I want!"

"Okay then, Da-whatever-"

"It's Da Stripe!"

"Whatever!" Squirrelflight said boredly.

"You're _supposed_ to say: I bow down to the almighty Da Stripe!"

"I should tell Firestar about this."

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Then stop humming Da Dna Dna under your breath. It's annoying. Bye, Da- whatever!"

Squirrelflight padded over to Firestar. " Firestar, we should take away Graystripe's Cater-what and costume."

"We should." Firestar agreed. "Right, you and Leafpool take them while he's sleeping."

"Yes, and- uh, what about you?"

"I'm not going in there! He lays dirt all over his nest and stinks the whole place up!"

"Oh. Well then," Squirrelflight said uncomfortably. " I'll go tell Leafpool." She sprinted off in the direction of the medicine cat den.

Later that night, Squirrelflight and Leafpool found some cool black outfits and put them on. They went in Graystripe's den and got his Catarang, mask, and costume.

In the morning, Da Stripe was no more.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


End file.
